EL & ella
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Es el turno de Draco de contar lo que vive tras la perdida de la castaña el sufrimiento y el pesar, una tragedia sn duda que no tiene marcha atras, Capitulo final, Gracias por leerlo.
1. Ella

> **_∞♀El & ella♂∞_**
> 
> _Transcurridos más de 7 años mis ojos han visto pasar el dolor de tus palabras mí alma marchitar, poco a poco tiras un muro de un edificio sin terminar donde la inocencia ya no habitara, mis ojos se cierran cuando el sol esta oculto tras las montañas no más dolor, ni penar para mi existencia._
> 
> Es increíble que el tiempo transcurra así es como si la vida no tuviera respeto para dejarte vivirla- se decía así misma una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados pero no tanto como en años de antaño.
> 
> Se sentó como de costumbre en su viejo sillón mientras como era costumbre su gato subía a sus piernas para ser acariciado.
> 
> ¡Oh! Mi fiel amigo tu eres el único que no me a echo sufrir, y dolorida e llorado en tu pelaje y tu sin quejarte- dijo mirando con ternura al animal quien parecía entenderla y como única respuesta un maullido fue lanzado, algo incomodo se removió en el regazo de su ama para luego cerrar los ojos, ella solo contemplo al animal observando las llamas crepitar.
> 
> El sonido del viento resonar, la ventana se abrió de golpe pero la dueña de la cabaña no se movió siguió ahí sentada observando aquellas llamas.
> 
> El reloj marcando las doce las saco de su embelesamiento con cuidado retiro al animal de su regazo depositándolo en el suelo subió hasta su cuarto, un camisón rojo sobre su cuerpo unos ojos destellantes observaban la escena con melancolía.
> 
> ¿Acaso un animal siente melancolía? No se sabe y talvez no se sabré pero ese siendo tan distinto de todos siente el dolor de su dueña el que en vano intenta esconder.
> 
> _Muestro sabiduría de tantos conocimientos y a la vez tanta ignorancia de una vida vivida en verdad, porque mi vida una vez se centro en ti y antes de eso solo mis libros tenia para mi._
> 
> Como era su costumbre se despertó temprano un desayuno rápido y a la biblioteca llego, tomo el primer libro que en sus manos cayo y su cuerpo cansado en el sillón se sentó.
> 
> Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de dolor al descubrir de que libro se trataba no pudo mas que sonreír a pesar del dolor que la embargaba, simplemente lo cerro al igual que sus ojo y entones recordó aquellas noches de ternura que su amor le demostró pero también las noches de melancolía que el le propicio una delicada lagrima sus cara recorrió y solo eso ni un sollozo ni grito de dolor.
> 
> El día era testigo desde que el se marcho el antifaz que usa para cubrir el pesar de la soleada.
> 
> -Hermione- grito una voz, la chica de golpe los ojos abrió el corazón le palpitaba con desesperación rogando que aquella voz perteneciera a el.
> 
> Corrió torpemente hasta la sal para encontrar la alta figura de un joven de su edad con ojos verdes y pelo que no se podía controlar, con una de sonrisas que tanto había dado falsas y sin sinceridad, el sin percatarse de la amargura que la embargaba devolvió la sonrisa contraria a la suya llena de frescura y sinceridad.
> 
> -¿Qué sucede Harry?- pregunto acercándose a el para depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.
> 
> -Vine a visitarte y a ver como estas- dijo.
> 
> -Bien- contesto con poca seguridad.
> 
> -¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar.
> 
> -Que si, no te tiene que preocupar creerme ya lo e superado no te debes preocupar.
> 
> -Sabes que el no te convenía- dijo enterrando su mirada en la joven.
> 
> -Si lo se- dijo con resignación aunque el corazón le apretaba con frustración, el joven no dijo mas sabiendo que a pesar de dos meses le seguía doliendo, pero el y todos querían lo mejor para ella no podían permitir que alguien que la hizo tan infeliz, tratara de ingresar a la vida como un Príncipe azul sin ni una pizca de culpa decencia o conciencia en el corazón, pero que tipo como ese tiene corazón ninguno que el conozca y sobre todo menos el.
> 
> E tiempo transcurre sin ningún significado en especial pero el corazón no miente cuando se siente el pesar, de cosas triviales no se puede evitar hablar pero tarde o temprano a la verdad llegar.
> 
> -Hermione- empezó.
> 
> -Si- dijo mientras servia otra taza de te.
> 
> -¿A un lo amas?- fue una pregunta directa, tan pocas palabras pero tantos recuerdos que traen al corazón.
> 
> -Si- respondió sin poder evitarlo.
> 
> Harry suspiro y como único consuelo se le acerco la abrazo y dejo que sus lagrimas rodaran sobre sus hombros como tanto la chica necesitaba, acariciando su cabello en forma de consuelo.
> 
> Recuperada después de un momento pidió al chico que se marchara sin oponer resistencia no creyó necesaria su presencia.
> 
> _ Las frases de cariño y versos de amor que tanto me alardeabas de dedicar desde el fondo del corazón arden de una chimenea apunto de extinguir sus llamas._
> 
> Parándose y resuelta a terminar con todo llego hasta la biblioteca tomo el libro que esa mañana le dio tantos trágicos y alegres recuerdos va con paso firme aunque a la vez temerosa, acaricia por ultima vez el libro antes de lanzarlo a las llamas que parecieran entender su sufrimiento arden con mas intensidad al recibir su alimento.
> 
> _El cariño que profesabas es simplemente ya cenizas que el viento se llevara junto con el sufrimiento de palabras que hirieron mas que el puñal de una espada atravesándome sin mas con el fin de acabar la vida que una vez juraste amar._
> 
> Cansada de tanto sufrimiento miro por la ventana contemplo el paisaje tras de las montañas.
> 
> Hecho un ultimo vistazo a su cabaña para despertar mañana y subió hasta su cuarto se recostó en su cama dejándose llevar por el dolor que la embargaba y que no aguantaría mas.
> 
> _Sus brazos que alguna vez rodearon tu cuerpo no te tocaran._
> 
> _Sus pies que se levantaban más de una vez no se sostendrá._
> 
> _Dan lugar a un cuerpo inerte, frígido sin alma y sin paz._
> 
> La vida se ha ido y no abra mas ni risas ni tristezas para la joven que no podría aguantar tanto había durado sin su corazón amar simplemente lo que el quiso fue quitarle ese dolor y con ultimo movimiento se paro no hubo sufrimiento no mas para ella no, dejo que el viento su alma llevara a un lugar mejor, mientras un gato maullaba en su propio dolor la perdida de su dueña que por fin los ojos cerro.
> 
> **Continuara…..**
> 
> Este fic solo se tratar de dos capítulos y como pueden suponer este se trata de ella el siguiente de en para dar fin a este Fic que tenia que terminar y perdón si salio demasiado poético pero eso me paso cuando me pongo a leer poesía, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.


	2. El

**_∞♀El & ella♂∞_**

_Tu sufrimiento y tu dolor no dejas al mundo ver entonces como quieres que me entere yo el tiempo transcurrido me a hecho reflexionar en esos besos perdidos que no volveré a experimentar._

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso!- casi grite con desesperación pocas veces plantada en mi voz.

-Tu no me das otra salida- dijiste sin gritar con una calma sorprendente que me perturbo mas.

-Sabes que no es cierto- dije sin gritar sintiéndome herido que no pude mas, encolerizado Salí del lugar dejando que tus lagrimas limpiaran tu faz.

Me sentí frustrado, furioso no tenia palabras para decir lo que sentía como fue posible que les creyeras a ellos que yo te enseñaba que no te quería pero peor aun que aun te odiaba como dijiste eso y como lo creíste aun lo se después de las caricias y besos que en  tu cuerpo plante. ¿Cómo pudiste creer todo aquello? Si tus amigos se hacen llamar entonces no te deberían lastimar ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo aun plantas dudas? ¿Culparte? Ja a pesar de querer no puedo, no después de tanto tiempo pero creí que el cariño que nos teníamos superaría el odio que en un principio tuvimos.

_Tus delicados rizos no podré acariciar ni tus frágiles brazos me volverán a acariciar._

_Creíste tantas mentiras y en vez de culparte calle esperanzado que me creyeras por una vez, sin embargo ahora veo que tiempo no aportara la salida mas deseada para volverte a abrazar. Tus finos labios no sentiré nunca mas ni tus ojos relampagueantes me volverán a mirar._

En mi despacho apretando una carta me encuentro y lagrimas recorren mi rostro no se si es de enojo o de dolor ¿Por qué? Como odio esa pregunta es la que siempre me hacen y nunca tengo una respuesta como esta vez. Acabo de recibir la peor noticia de toda mi vida no se que hacer ni como afrontar las cosas quiero creer que es una pesadilla que no lo que se encuentra en mi mano es una mentira una broma una equivocación pero algo dentro de mi me dice que es cierto porque desde ayer lo sentí un vació inmenso y enseguida pensé en ti pero no tuve el valor de buscarte ni siquiera de preguntar y hoy pago las consecuencias muy a mi pesar.

_Me tachaste de malvado, vil y cruel pero no me importa si lo que dices es verdad pero mentiroso te atreviste a llamar a quien te dio su alma su vida y mucho mas cuando otras no lo logran atrapar a ese corazón tramposo que no se dejaba capturar y sin mucho esfuerzo pudiste tu atrapar y a pesar de lo sucedido no me arrepiento de haber caído en tus redes porque ahí fue donde valió la pena caer._

A mi mente viene recuerdos tan valiosos y hermosos a la vez nuestra primera cita, el primer vez, la primera pelea después de iniciar nuestra relación y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar que fue el mismo día en que me dijiste si, que aceptabas ser mi novia a pesar de toda la oposición, a pesar de saber las consecuencias, a pesar de el penar, fue todo maravilloso que incluso cuento de hadas parecía pero ambos sabemos que la vida no es asi que tienes que luchar por lo que en realidad quieres conservar.

_Inerte sin vida te veo y evitar no puedo que una lagrima se escape de mis ojos que mis labios se empiezan a curvar, rápidamente salgo del recinto sin mirar atrás se que para tus amigos fue difícil llegar a comprender que amarte podía pero temprano no lo pudieron entender, la culpa será de ellos que vivirán en el penar al entender que se equivocaron al juzgarme tan mal._

Atravieso esa puerta con temor y sufrimiento rogando a los cuatro vientos que no sea cierto que me esquivo que leí mal el nombre lo que sea no importa solo pido que no sea cierto, mi corazón da un vuelco al verlos ahí todos vestidos de negro la pelirroja llora en brazos de su hermano con un  intento en vano de el susodicho Potter de consolarla, mas allá veo a tus padres que lloran con amargura, un gato canela se acerca a mi me lanza un pequeño maullido, lo recogí con delicadeza, no se porque ese gato siempre me gusto parecía que era el único que aceptaba nuestra relación y eso que a mi no me gustan mucho esos animales pero ese no se que tiene, sosteniéndolo en mis brazos me dirijo a un ataúd grisáceo observo temeroso lo que encontrare.

Ahí estas pareces  una muñeca una imagen fantasiosa te ves tan dormida y pacifica que hasta creo que una pequeña sonrisa atraviesa tus labios, descansas en paz eso es lo importante, intento sonreír deseando que me veas que sepas que estoy bien si tu lo estas pero esa sonrisa se vuelve una mueca de sufrimiento no quiero que me vean no lo deseo si sufro quiero que solo tu me veas.

Potter se me acerca para decirme algo que debido a su idiotez tardo tanto ahora no me importa no tengo con quien compartir mi vida entonces para que vivirla. Te hecho una ultima mirada y me marcho del lugar mientras una lagrima silenciosa recorre mi cara para perderse en mis labios, me llevo a tu mascota el único que estuvo mas cerca de ti que tus padres o yo, con el me llevo el recuerdo de lo que vivimos los dos.

 _Pero no serán los únicos que sufran, también sufriré yo porque también fue mi culpa marcharme sin pelear, callar cuando debí hablar, reír cuando debí llorar son tantas las cosas que no hice por las que te perdí y fueron tantas cosa que tu hiciste por las que me dejaste ir tal vez mano a mano estaremos, hoy y por la eternidad así sea vivos o muertos un amor perdurara ya sea en la luz o en la oscuridad porque así como todos dicen polos opuestos se atraen._

Ya nada me importa no tengo porque vivir, dame una buena razón para seguir aquí.

Siempre fuiste sabia no te lo pudo negar y no después de esta noche donde tu rostro volví a contemplar dando me razones para no morir, si por ti la vida doy por ti también viviré aunque sea en penurias no me importa si de algún modo a mi lado estas no me importa si se que tarde o temprano juntos vamos a estar.

**_∞♀FIN♂∞_**

****

**MaRiMaLfOy:** me alegro que te haya gustado sin importar de que haya parecido muy poético espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario.

**Nicol-Aru:** Gracias, pues aquí tengo la actualización, espero que también te des una visita por mis demás fics.

**krlota**** :** ya la escuche me costo mucho trabajo encontrarla pero valió la pena yo te recomiendo una con el mismo titulo el y ella pero de ricardo arjona me la encontré cuando buscaba la de arma blanca y esta muy buena.

**Erika**** Azakura Malfoy :** Hola me alegro que de hayas dado una vuelta por acá, espero que te haya gustado por el momento te dejo y espero verte pronto en el capitulo 13 de darse una oportunidad ya veras que pasa, nos vemos.

Gracias por haber leído este pequeño fic y espero que haya sido de su total agrado.


End file.
